Right place, right time
by omygleeiloveitso
Summary: Quinn fabray was never into love, but one Mohawked man will change that
1. Chapter 1

I was never into the aspect of romance. Sure I would watch Nicholas sparks movies with my friends and listen to them gush about how sweet the main character was, but I never really felt what they felt. Yet, I would always go along with what they said and did. But tonight when Rachel invited me out to a party, I really didn't want to go.

"Come on Quinn don't be a downer, "my other best friend Santana said.

"Yea Quinnie, you HAVE to come! What if Mr. Right is there," Rachel giggled.

Like I said I really didn't want to go. I could care less about Mr. Right at this point. It wasn't that I couldn't get a guy I mean people always tell me I'm pretty, it's just I don't want a relationship. All I wanted to do tonight was lay on my couch cuddling with the one and only man in my life, my dog Arthur. But when you have best friends as persistent as mine, Friday nights at home alone rarely ever happen.

After an hour of Rachel and Santana poking, plucking, pinching, and painting my face, we left for the club. While Rachel and Santana chose the oh so classy "I'm single and I'll do anything to get a boyfriend" mini dress and 10 inch heels, I stuck with a strapless dress, cardigan, and wedges. Just because I was being dragged to a club doesn't mean I have to dress for the occasion.

The club was packed with people. To them it was a great time with drinks and dancing and people of the opposite gender. To me, it was a glorified meat market. I could just smell the stench of desperation along with sweat and too much perfume or cologne. Rachel and Santana quickly found dance partners while I worked my way to the bar. I was designated driver… again. It's not that I minded driving; really it made me feel safer. It's just for once I'd actually like to drink at the bar; I mean that is what they're for. But tonight I, Quinn Fabray, would stick to my usual Shirley temple.

Santana and Rachel have dragged me to the same bar at least twenty times. The bartender and I are now on a first name basis.

"Hey Q, the usual?" the bartender asked.

"Yea thanks Finn," I responded.

Finn was a good guy. He really wasn't like the usual bartenders. He never flirted with any girl, he didn't make rude comments, and he could actually hold a conversation.

"So, is tonight a special occasion," Finn asked

"Nope, it's just another Thursday," I replied.

Finn laughed and stared out onto the dance floor.

"You know, I've never formally met your infamous friends, Rachel and Santana," Finn said, still staring at something.

I turned to see who or what it was.

"Well, the girl you're drooling over is Rachel, and Santana is over there in the corner."

"Awesome…. I am not drooling"

"Oh Finny Bear I know you all too well, no need to lie."

Just then, Rachel decided to grace us with her presence.

I was just about to introduce her to Finn, but they were already talking. They seemed to hit it off right away. I might have just found Rachel a new boyfriend. I think all the desperation and love was getting to me, I needed some air. I was making my way through the crowd with I walked into something hard.

"Watch where you're…" I looked up.

"Sorry darling, but you're the one who walked into me," the guy smirked

He was about 6'1 and had a Mohawk, which I would usually walk away from, but something stopped me. I realized I was still leaning on him. I quickly backed off and ran my fingers through my hair. He laughed, I liked his laugh.

"I'm Puck," he stuck his hand out.

"Your name is Puck," I asked, shaking his hand.

"Well it's more of a nickname," he smirked.

He had a habit of smirking. I could tell he was one of those cocky player types. I would usually shake these guys off, but once again something stopped me.

"Um aren't you gonna tell me your name," Puck questioned.

"Oh yea sorry…"

I was just going to answer when I see Santana smack her on again/off again boyfriend Matt. This is not good.

"I uh gotta go," I said turning back to Puck.

He looked disappointed for a second then put his bad boy wall up again

"Ok maybe I'll see you around…"

"Quinn."

He smiles "Ok Quinnie check you later." And with that he walks away.

He thinks he's so cool, I roll my eyes.

By the time I make my way to Santana, she's hysterical crying. She's drunk, I figured that be the case. I drag her out of the club and on my way I snag Rachel away from Finn. I get them in the car and we're on our way home. Santana's drunk off her rocker and Rachel's drunk but not that bad.

"Q," Rachel calls.

"Yea, Rach."

"Who was the cutie with the Mohawk you were talking to?"

It figures with my luck she'd see me talking to Puck for all of 5 minutes and think something was up.

"No one Rachel, just some guy I bumped into."

"Quinn before Rachel said you were gonna meet Mr. Right tonight, that guy was him," Santana shouted.

"No defiantly not, he was one of those cocky self centered guys."

"Whatever you say Q," Rachel said. She and Santana smiled at each other.

They were drunk; they had no idea what the heck they were saying. Normally I would brush off what they said, but this time it stayed in the back off my head. Shake it off Quinn you're never gonna see him again. That's what I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I got up like I do every day. I fed Arthur, ate breakfast (bowl of cheerios), and got dressed for work. Some people would say I'm stuck in a rut, but I call it routine. At 7 I left my apartment to walk to work. While I'm studying to become a therapist, I work at dunkin donuts. It'snot the best job in the world but it works to meet ends meet. While I walk, I quietly sing to myself. I was in glee in high school, but I haven't really sung since.

"If you have a minute why don't we go?

Talk about it somewhere only we know"

I was lost in my own little world until I felt my bag being grabbed. I started to scream as a man ran down the street with my bag.

"Help, help that man just took my purse," I cried

I watched as a familiar figure chased the robber. He tackled him down, I could tell he was a football player, and got my purse back. I couldn't see who my savior was, but he was walking towards me. I ran up to meet him half way. I didn't even look to see who it was before I started thanking him.

"Thank you so much. I didn't even see that guy coming, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't caught him."

"It's no big deal Quinnie, just trying to save a damsel in distress."

I knew that voice. It was none other than Puck. Besides he's the only one who's ever called me Quinnie. I don't know why but he made me feel safe, happy, and annoyed all at the same time.

"I was not in distress and I defiantly did not need saving," I rolled my eyes.

"Well according to what you just said before you don't know what you would've done without me," Puck smirked his infamous smirk.

"Yea well thanks, but I gotta get going I have work."

I started walking away when Puck grabbed my wrist. I felt a shock go through my vein but I shook it off

"What do you want Puck?" I pulled my hand away.

"Well it seems like we're going in the same direction."

"Oh joy," I mutter.

"Contain your excitement, Quinnie," Puck said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged away, but he just did it again.

"Puck, I really don't have time, I have to go to work."

"Fine where do you work?"

"Dunkin Donuts," I quickly said.

"Perfect," he smiled.

It was the first time he actually smiled instead of smirked.

I just started walking, I was only a block away, but if I didn't start moving I would be late. I prayed Puck wouldn't follow me, but of course he did.

"So Quinnie, can I get a discount on my coffee," he winked.

"Well since you aren't family or even a friend, I'm gonna say no."

"But I'm your hero doesn't that count for anything?"

"Urgh fine but just this once."

Once we reached my work, we went our separate ways. I went behind the counter to start my shift and Puck went to wait on line. There was only one other worker besides me. Her name was Suzy, but we didn't talk. The line moved quickly and soon the guy ahead of Puck was up.

"Hi sir, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a medium black coffee, a plain bagel, and maybe a date with you."

Typical. I've heard that line so many times,phrased so many different ways. I was just about to respond when...

"She's not interested buddy, keep moving," Puck intervened.

"And what do you have to do with her answer," the customer questioned.

"Well bud she's my girlfriend," Puck declared

What did he just say!?

"No I'm not Puck," I said in shock.

"Well maybe you could be," Puck winked.

I rolled my eyes but inside I got this strange feeling.

"Before this goes any further, I'm sorry but I'm not interested," I told the customer.

"Ok that's fine," the customer replied, "have a good day." With that I handed him his order and he left.

"That just leaves you and me babe," Puck said trying to take my hand.

I instantly pulled away. I was so furious at him. Why would he pull something like that?

"Come with me," I said grabbing his hand.

I called to Suzy that I would be right back. I lead Puck to the alley behind the building. As soon as we got there I instantly dropped his hand.

"What's wrong darlin," Puck asked genuinely confused.

"What's wrong, what's wrong? Do you realize what you just did? I could have gotten fired," I yelled.

"That guy was bothering you so I stepped in."

"That guy did nothing wrong, I wasn't even interested. Anyway why do you care? We literally just met each other last night."

"I don't know," Puck shrugged.

"Well find me when you know."

I turned and walked away. I heard Puck call my name but I didn't look back. That was not a good way to start my work day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my first story (: I don't think it's gonna be over any time soon haha so stay me. If u have any suggestions or comments please feel free to leave it in the comments. Thanks again (:

Three days later Rachel and Santana dragged me to the bar yet again. It was Monday, karaoke night, so they wanted to go and sing.

"Let's go Q we're gonna be late," Santana called.

She and Rachel were meeting Finn and Sebastian there. I kind of felt like a fifth wheel but they insisted I come.

"I'm coming I'm coming," I called.

By the time we got to the club it was packed! Santana went off with Sebastian as usual, but Rachel joined me at the bar.

"Hey Finn," I greeted my friend.

"Sup Q. Hey Rach."

"Hey Finn," Rachel greeted her new boyfriend.

This was awkward.

"Rachel I'm gonna go home can you and Santana take a cab?"

"Yea sure ok," Rachel quickly replied.

I looked to Finn, knowing Rachel wouldn't remember. Finn gave me a nod, he would make sure they got home. As I turn to leave who walks in but Puck. I really wish I knew his real name it just seems weird to call him a nickname all the time. I think that's his thing though. He never calls me Quinn, it's always "darlin" or "Babe" or my least favorite "Quinnie". Those nicknames just make me feel like he knows me, which he doesn't. I try to escape but Puck sees me. I suddenly remember there's a back entrance. I literally ran through the crowds of people to get away. I walk into the alley, bad idea. There was a gang of guys who looked like they wanted trouble. One came over to where I was standing

"Hey doll face, why don't we get out of here," he slurred.

"Thanks but no thanks," I said trying to get away. He had a tight grip

He evilly smiled, "No one ever says no to me."

"Yea, well maybe they should." I almost got away but he pulled me back and pushed me up against the wall.

He started kissing my neck.

"Come on sweetheart you know you love it."

I started to panic.

"Help! Help! Someone please help me," I cried.

"Shut up princess," the guy said

I kept trying to get away but he had a tight grip. I kept screaming, praying someone would save me.

Suddenly, the door crashed open.

"Quinn, Quinn are you out here."

It was Puck! Never had I been so happy to see a human much less Puck in my life.

"Puck over here he…" The guy covered my mouth.

"For a pretty girl you talk too much."

"Quinn are you…" Puck saw what was happening. He walked straight over to the guy and punched him straight in the jaw. The guy fell straight to the floor, but tblush is buddies started in.

The first one came up from behind puck and kicked him behind in knee. Puck fell and I screamed. Puck instantly got back up and threw the guy into the garbage. He called something like that's where you belong to the third and last one, who I could tell was a newbie, just tried aiming for puck's cheek. Puck ducked and slammed his fist into the guy. He went flying and ran away with the rest of the crew.

Puck walked over to where I was.

"Quinn," Puck started. I didn't even let him finish, I just collapsed into his arms. I don't know why but I couldn't stop crying. Puck just held me tight and rubbed my back. I kept muttering "I'm sorry" into his chest.

"Shh Quinn everything's ok now. You have nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong."

I wanted to pull away and put on the tough Quinn act again but there was no going back now. Puck continued to comfort me.

"It's cold out here let me bring you back to my place," Puck offered.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded yes. I just noticed that I was shivering, Puck noticed too.

"Here, take my jacket," Puck said taking off his jacket. I gladly took it, it was freezing out!

"Come on Quinnie my cars this way."

Puck led me to his car and even opened the door for me. After I was seated, Puck walked around, got in, an drove to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

**kinda short sorry. thank you all for the views,comments, and follows! i really hope you continue to enjoy my story (: **

**Puck led me to his car and even opened the door for me. After I was seated, Puck walked around, got in, an drove to his place. **

**Puck actually only lived two blocks from my apartment. The car ride there was extremely quiet considering I was still too upset and scared to speak. When we got to his building, Puck guided me up the stairs and into his apartment. It was nice. It was a decent size considering we lived in New York. From what I could see the apartment had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and two bathrooms. What surprised me the most was how clean it was. There were only the occasional thrown around clothes but that was it. **

**"Welcome to my humble home," Puck smiled.**

** I tried to smile back but I just couldn't.**

**Puck carefully guided me to the couch.**

**As I sat down he said, "Make yourself at home I'm just going to get you some more comfortable clothes to wear."**

**I gave a slight nod back.**

**When Puck left the room I replayed the night's events in my head. That guy could have seriously abused me. How could I be so stupid? I thought I used all my tears before, but they were back and had multiplied. **

**By the time Puck came back I was curled up in a ball crying my eyes out. I was never this vulnerable. What the hell was I doing. I was Quinn Fabray, I didn't cry. **

**When Puck saw me he came rushing over. He embraced me and held me so close to him. Right now he wasn't the jerk I met at the bar, he tore those walls down. **

**"Quinnie, Quinn its gonna be ok, no one's going to hurt you. I'm right here," Puck tried calming me down. **

**Strangely, his words did help. For the next hour he held me and whispered soothing words in my ear. I sat up straight facing him.**

**"You ok," he gently asked.**

**"A little," I whispered **

**"Good," Puck smiled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. **

** I gave a weak smile but just stared into his eyes. **

**"Thank you," I hugged him, "for everything."**

**"It's nothing Quinnie, I'm your savior remember," he winks.**

**There's the Puck I know and occasionally get annoyed at.**

**I give a small laugh, he smiles.**

**"So are you crashing here tonight," Puck asks.**

**"No I think I'm gonna head home," I yawned.**

**"Come on Babe stay; it's late."**

**"I'm not your babe."**

**Puck puts his hands up. **

**"Ok fine Quinn Fabray would you like to stay at my apartment for the night."**

**I was just going to answer when I noticed he said my last name. I never told it to him.**

**"How do you know my last name?"**


	5. Chapter 5

im so sorry guys that i havent updated! ive had some personal stuff going on. im so beyond mad right now because i had the next chapter all typed and my computer just erase it all -_- i hate technology. ill try to type as fast as i can


	6. Chapter 6

**"How do you know my last name?"**

**Pucks POV**

**"Finn told me," I shrugged.**

**"How do you know Finn?"**

**"He's my best friend, we grew up together."**

**"Oh."**

**I thought back to that night.**

**_I went to the bar to visit Hudson and maybe hit on a few chicks. I was talking to Hudson about last night's football game when something caught my eye. I turned my head and saw a flash of blond hair turn. Boy oh boy am I glad she did. She was perfect. Her piercing green eyes, her little mouth, even the look of annoyance on her face was cute._**

**_"Puck, Puck man are you listening," Hudson rambling on turned me away from that girl._**

**_"What dude?"_**

**_Finn turned to see what or in this case who I was looking at._**

**_"Ah good luck with that one man."_**

**_I was shocked Finnocence knew such a babe._**

**_"You know her Hudson?"_**

**_He nodded, "Yea her name's Quinn."_**

**_"Yea, and…."_**

**_Finn clasped his arm on my shoulder._**

**_"She's undatable."_**

**_I couldn't believe it! He was saving her for himself._**

**_"Why not man," I asked with my teeth clenched._**

**_Finn put his hands up in defense._**

**_"Whoa dude, don't get your panties in a twist! She's just not into dating."_**

**_I smirked, "That's because she hasn't met puckasouras yet."_**

**_Finn rolled his eyes, "I thought we agreed you would stop talking in the third person._**

**_"I don't remember that finny bear."_**

**_Finn groaned, "I thought you said you would stop with that."_**

**_I zoned back into looking at Quinn._**

**_Finn noticed this._**

**_"Pucky's got a crush, Pucky's got a crush. Attention world Noah Puckerman has been intrigued by Miss Quinn Fabray," Finn practically screamed._**

**_I slapped the back of his head. _**

**_"What the hell is wrong with you man!"_**

**_Finn laughed, "Just saying the truth bro."_**

**_"Ok one, I don't love her and two, do you even know what intrigued means."_**

**_Finn thought for a minute. "Uhhh no, but I'm hoping Quinn's friend Rachel could teach me," he said nodding to the girl dancing next to Quinn. _**

**_I smirked. "We'll get them bro. I mean one of us here isn't half bad, and then there's me."_**

**_"I'm just gonna ignore that," Finn laughed, "but you're right, we will get them."_**

**_We pounded fists and talked for the rest of the night. Even with all the sports talk and girls flirting around us, I could only think of one person: Quinn Fabray. I liked her name, it fit her. I knew I would do anything to get her. _**

**I snapped out of my flashback. ******

**"Yea so are you gonna stay or not?"**

**She shrugged, "I guess, if you really want me to."**

**I smirked, "Wonderful, the bathroom is right over there so you can get changed."**

**"Ok."**

**Quinn goes to get changed. I go into my room and quickly throw on a t shirt and pajama pants. I look at myself in the mirror "don't mess this up Puckerman," I tell myself**

**I meet up again with Quinn in the living room.**

**"Feel better Quinnie."**

**"Much."**

**It's silent. **

**"Why do you call me that?"**

**I turned, "Call you what?"**

**"Quinnie."**

**I shrugged, "Why do you not like it?"**

**"No. It's fine."**

**I smiled. Man was she pretty. Even when she had been crying for the past hours and was exhausted.**

**"Come on Quinn lets go to bed. You can take my room, I'll take the couch."**

**She looked hesitant.**

**"I don't bite, I promise."**

**"I think I'm gonna go home, Puck, Rachel and Santana would be really worried."**

**"Damn," I thought, "so close"**

**I sighed, "As you wish princess."**

**She rolled her eyes. At least she was becoming her usual stubborn self. I led her to the door.**

**"At least let me drive you home."**

**She nodded, "okay."**

**I guided her downstairs and to my car. We got in and she gave me directions to her place. Only two blocks away! Score for the puckmister! I lead her to her door to say goodnight.**

**"Here we are Miss Fabray."**

**She gave a small smile, "Thank you for everything."**

**I smirked, "That's what Heros do."**

**She shook her head and unlocked her door, "Goodnight Puck."**

**"Goodnight Quinnie.**

**She let herself in and I started my way back to my car. I am well on my way to getting Quinn Fabray to be mine.**

**Quinn's POV **

**I closed the door quietly. I thought Rachel and Santana would be sleeping. **

**"Lucy Quinn Fabray where the hell have you been!" Rachel's voice rang through the apartment.**

**"More importantly whose clothes are those," Santana raised an eyebrow stepping next to Rachel.**

**Damn, busted. **

**I sighed, "It's a long story."**

**Rachel and Santana brought me to the couch. **

**Lucky for you, we live here. Now spill," Rachel demanded.**

**I started, "Okay well…"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! so here's chapter 6. I'd like to give a shoutout to my friends Emily and Michelle who are reading(: heeey guys! Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, and following! Everyone is so nice! I'm so grateful. Also thank you to Lilly :3 love ya boo and now my beta XD. Okay that's enough I'll let you get to the story haha. Just if you were wondering i obviously don't own Glee or the characters. Also the song used in this chapter is "Lone Ranger" by the one and only Mark Salling, Enjoy everyone! **

**Damn, busted. **

**I sighed, "It's a long story."**

**Rachel and Santana brought me to the couch. **

**Lucky for you, we live here. Now spill," Rachel demanded.**

**I started, "Okay well…"**

**By the time I finished the story of my night Rachel and Santana had cried, squealed, and declared Puck "was so totally into me" so many times I lost count. I must have told them the same amount of times that I wasn't into Puck that tonight hadn't meant a thing. They didn't believe me of course, I wasn't even sure if I believed myself. After another ten minutes of Rachel and Santana going on and on, I declared I was going to bed. **

**"Have sweet dreams of Puck," Santana called after me as I entered my room. **

**I slammed my door as a response and I could hear my two supposed best friends laughing. I don't know what it was but I had the greatest sleep. That was until four am when Rachel came in, threw a pillow at me, told me to get up, and that I had a visitor.**

**Puck POV**

**I drove home from Quinn's in silence. That girl… she drives me crazy. I pulled my car into the parking garage, I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep, but I went upstairs. I played X box for about two hours, but I gave up after losing on level two for the fifth time in a row. Okay this is serious. You know it's bad when a chick messes with your gaming. I decided to take a walk to try to clear my head. I didn't even bother grabbing a jacket; I just headed out into the cool November air. Like any other night at 3 am, there was dead silence. There were only the faint sounds of cars driving by. **

**I walked with my hands in my pockets. I wandered around aimlessly for who knows how long. I started to hum. Something I hadn't done since me and Hudson's glee club days. **

**Somewhere in the sands of time**

** There was a brother dime**

** Like legends before him**

** Aspired to be like them**

** But legends burn so bright**

** And as they often do**

** Too quickly are put out**

** And brother dime was too**

**At this point I started full out singing. **

** He could have cut his hair**

**I ran up the street I was on singing at the top of my lungs. I didn't care at this point. I needed to let it out. **

** He could have been your friend**

** But he had found it wise**

** To disregard the trend**

** It's hard to ride it out**

** It's hard to walk alone**

** But as I; m getting old finding**

** Hey would you like to know**

** A secrete, I've seen a spirit before**

** And it keeps on calling me to run**

** Can't fight it but when**

** The spirit is done, you're gone**

**I breathed in and out as I finished my mini show. Did I really just start singing in the middle of the street at 3 am, I thought to myself. I shook my head. I must be going mad. I knew what I had to do. I jogged in her direction.**

**Quinn's POV **

**It was 3 am. Why was I up? I have no idea. I ran my fingers through my hair and got up to get some non vegan ice cream me and San keep hidden from Rachel. I grabbed the tub and a spoon. I was half way across the living room when I heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly, I put down my dessert on the table next to the couch. I made my way to the door and opened it. I stepped back. I couldn't believe who my late night visitor was. **

**Puck's POV**

**I practically ran all the way to Quinn's apartment. I wanted to get there as soon as I could. When I turned the corner onto her street, I slowed down. I couldn't be too sweaty when I was going to see my girl. I took the elevator to her floor. She lived on the 14****th**** floor so it took a few minutes. I never hated elevator music so much in my life. It felt like forever when the elevator came to the stop. I walked out and tried to put my calm, cool, and collected attitude back on. As I turned the corner where her apartment row was, I heard Quinn's voice. When her apartment was in view I could see a man outside her apartment. Before I could jealous, I saw it was an older man. He looked strangely familiar. My mouth dropped when I heard what Quinn said. **

**"Dad, what are you doing here," Quinn said in shock.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Dad, what are you doing here," Quinn said in shock.**

**Quinn's POV**

**After all these years I can't believe my dad would just show up at my door. You see, he and my mom got a divorce when I was around fifteen. It didn't end well. He ended up leaving town with some lady that was the total opposite of my soft spoken, religious mother. My mom went into a depression after he left. I swore I would never forgive him for making my mom feel like that. I could care less that he left me, seeing as he wasn't around much anyway.**

**"Quinn," my dad questioned, "did you hear me?"**

**I guess I zoned out.**

**"What do you want," I said immediately putting my guard up.**

**"Now Lucy don't talk to your father like that."**

**I scoffed. Is this man serious?**

**"Dad, just tell me what you're doing here."**

**He took a deep breath. **

**"I want to make up for all the lost time. I want to get to know the little girl I wrongly left all those years ago."**

**I couldn't believe he was actually doing this. What makes him think he could just waltz right back into my life?**

**"I don't know Dad. I'm not sure if I would be okay with that."**

**"Just please think about it Lucy Q. I'm going to be in town for business for a few weeks."**

**I sighed, "Okay sure."**

**He smiled. He leaned in to give me a hug but I backed away. It was too soon, I was too angry, and I just couldn't forgive him yet. The man I called my father gave a sad smile. He waved and with that he was gone. **

**I felt something wet on my cheek. Great just great more tears. Sometimes I wish guys didn't exist. Whether it is the man that is suppose to love you unconditionally and raise you or a love interest, all guys will make you cry for some reason. **

**I sniffled. I was tired of crying. I wanted to let it all out if I had to cry. It was like my body was out of tears. I closed my eyes, but nothing came out. I guess it's for the best. **

**I was done. I turned around and slammed the door. I didn't care if it woke people up, I didn't care about anything anymore. I put the ice cream back in the freezer, seeing it was melted. I had also basically lost my whole appetite after seeing that man. I went into my room and face planted on my bed.**

**"Sleep take me away," I murmured into my sheets. **

**Again I heard a knock at the door.**

**I moaned, "WHOEVER IT IS GO AWAY!"**

**Puck's POV**

**After witnessing Quinn's encounter with her dad, I knew she needed me. In the short time I've known Quinn Fabray; I knew she wouldn't want me around especially after that. My guesses were proven true when Quinn screamed at the door for whoever, meaning me, to go away.**

**Quinn should know that I, Noah Puckerman, do not give up that easily. I know she would never open the door after the night she's had. Lucky for me, I know how to pick a lock. Don't ask how I know how. I picked the lock in a second.**

**"Miss Fabray," I called, "you have to get a safer lock."**

**I smirked and sauntered into Quinn's well kept apartment. I heard a scream. I flinched. Why do chicks scream so loud? **

**Suddenly, Rachel, the girl I knew as Finn's new girl, came running out of one of the back rooms holding a lamp.**

**"Whoever you are I have a rape whistle!"**

**I snorted. Of course Hudson would go for her.**

**"Calm down Berry, it's me Puck."**

**She rubbed her eyes, obviously still dazed with sleep, "Puck, as in Quinn's Puck?" **

**I had to hide a smile when she said "Quinn's Puck". It would throw off my whole macho, badass ego. Instead, I raised my eyebrow. **

**"The one and only princess."**

**"Eh, well her room's right over there," she guided me pointing to a perfectly white door." **

**"Thanks," I replied walking towards Quinn's shut door.**

**"No problem. I like you; you make Quinn happy even though she'd never admit it."**

**I couldn't hold my smile in on that comment.**

**"Oh and Noah," she called, crossing her arms.**

**Finn must've told her I thought. **

**"Yea Berry?"**

**"If you ever hurt Quinn, just know I will end you. I may look small but I have power."**

**In all the seriousness I could muster up after she lifted her arm showing me her "muscle" I said "You have my word."**

**"Good," she said heading back to her room, "goodnight!"**

**"Night Berry."**

**When Rachel closed her door, I knocked on Quinn's. **

**She called, "Rachel, Santana go away."**

**I opened the door.**

**"Guess again Quinnie."**


End file.
